<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing on the Deck by silverwinglet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508423">Dancing on the Deck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwinglet/pseuds/silverwinglet'>silverwinglet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Injury Recovery, M/M, Pirates, Pre-Relationship, Selkies, Shapeshifter Dimitri, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwinglet/pseuds/silverwinglet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: Dancing</p><p> </p><p>After Dimitri rescued Felix from an imperial ship he wass less than pleased to be stuck on bedrest. After a couple weeks he decided that he had enough. He needed a sword. </p><p>The boar was being difficult. He wanted Felix to rest more. </p><p>Somehow this lead to a slow waltz on the ship's deck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2021 Dimilix Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing on the Deck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102837">to you, i give</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/pseuds/adamantine">adamantine</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want a sword,” said Felix, running his hand over the uneven surface of his pendant as he sat on the captain’s bed. If he concentrated he could feel the rhythmic pulsing courtesy of Paraselene’s power. The pendant looked as if it was made of <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Blaiddyd</span> blue sea glass, with veins of silver streaked through the uncut craggy surface as if to fill in the cracks. The pendant was studded with fragments of pearl and bloodstone. Felix had wrapped Paraselene in the sturdiest alloy that was compatible with the its magic. He couldn’t take any chances. Not when it was linked to Dimitri.</p><p>“Boar, did you hear me?” Felix demanded, crossing his arms. </p><p>The boar glanced up from where he was cleaning his guns. He stared at Felix’s stab wound, single eye blank and unseeing. Felix exhaled noisily. The boar was getting lost in his head again. </p><p>Felix had been stuck on bed rest for two weeks. This was getting ridiculous. He did not need to read yet another of Ashe’s historical romances describing how Loog offered Kyphon the Heart of the Sea. Very plausible <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Blaiddyd</span> behavior. Or about how Kyphon wrapped the feverish Loog in his seal pelt. Unlikely. Loog probably would have transformed into a lion and slept on Kyphon. Or and otter. Felix was sadly used to waking up in the middle of the night only to find he was holding a white otter, lion, or beaver. Dimitri claimed he didn’t want to aggravate Felix’s wound. If that were true he should have left Felix in the infirmary bed instead of treating him like an actual selkie bride. …On second thought he could live with that. Mercedes let him get away with a lot less when it came to his health. </p><p>Felix carefully set Ashe’s latest novel down and massaged his temple. He needed to send Ingrid and Sylvain a message at the next port. More than that he needed to move without the boar hovering. Ugh. His muscles were already deteriorating from the time he spent captive in an Imperial ship. His stomach churned as he tamped down the memories of the evidence of the boar’s bloody massacre before he had discovered Felix in the brig. It was hard to say who had been more surprised. Felix had been sure he was hallucinating Dimitri, who never wore Felix’s pelt where anyone could see yet had draped it over his scarred shoulders in siren form. Or whether he had actually rinsed his bloody siren claws and tail before cradling Felix with human hands. </p><p>If he hadn’t found Felix there… if he hadn’t been avoiding Felix’s pursuit… He exhaled. Annette had claimed that before Felix’s rescue Dimitri hadn’t gone on a rampage in over a year. What a joke. His hand went to Paraselene again. He remembered it glowing silver on the ship. It couldn’t be… could it? Felix shook his head. He was getting nowhere. </p><p>“Oi,” he said, grabbing the boar’s shoulder, “This is a pirate ship. I need a weapon.”</p><p>“You need to rest,” said the boar, brows furrowed, finally looking, seeing Felix. </p><p>“My muscles are deteriorating,” said Felix, “I’ve been resting here in your bed for much too long when I should have been training.” The boar cocked his head.</p><p>“What’s wrong with my bed?” he asked. As if that was the problem. Not even the goddess could keep <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Dedue</span> from providing with the best bedding he could acquire, even if the ungrateful beast probably wouldn’t care. There were admittedly worse places to recover. </p><p>“You’re in it,” said Felix. The boar shot him an unimpressed look. </p><p>“And yet I always wake up to your clinging,” he retorted, “whining whenever I try to move you.” Felix flushed. How else was he going to make sure Dimitri was really there, within his reach? He was finally close enough to touch, after years chasing a beast that occasionally remembered how to hold a human shape.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll get my own sword,” he said, pushing himself to his feet. Felix took a few steps forward and stumbled. Immediately the boar caught his arm. Felix was almost in contact with his pelt. It would be so easy to pull it off of Dimitri’s simple white shirt. When had Dimitri started wearing it everywhere? Fierce yearning rose in his chest, like the pull of the moon on the tides. He couldn’t miss the ocean. He was on a ship surrounded by it. His pelt was right there. He knew, down to his bones and the bottom of his soul that if he took it now Dimitri wouldn’t stop him. Felix took a deep breath. Clenched his hands. Not necessary. Not yet. (Didn’t think of how that would be a different kind of unbearable.)</p><p>“Rest,” said Dimitri, looking him over. Felix bared his sharp leopard seal teeth. Not that it would help if Dimitri decided to use his sealskin. </p><p>“Is that an order?” he asked, tensing. Even if the boar had his pelt Felix belonged to no one. To his <span class="pwa-mark decorator">suprise</span> the boar laughed, his own sharper teeth visible. Of course. As if Felix needed a reminder that the <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Blaiddyd</span> line was barely human. </p><p>“Ah, Felix,” said the boar, savoring his name like water in the desert, “as if you couldn’t end this anytime you choose.” <em>To end me.</em> Felix’s hand went to Paraselene. His throat closed up. Felix shook his head, as if to dislodge the words. </p><p>“<em>No,</em>” he spat, grabbing the boar’s arms, “never.” The boar sighed.</p><p>“I would not blame you if did,” he said. Felix gaped. He couldn’t possibly have heard right. </p><p>“How could you think that,” he said, voice cracking. No. He refused to shed any more tears for this stupid, reckless beast. Slow, hesitant arms wrapped around Felix’s back. Then, when he didn’t move away Dimitri pulled him to his chest, humming the same childhood tune he had used when Felix had burst into tears. Felix sagged into the warmth. </p><p>“I will get you a sword as soon as you can dance to <em>Griffon’s Flight</em> without falling over,” said Dimitri after a while, voice coming from far above his head. Felix glared at Dimitri’s shoulder. </p><p>“I’m not dancing with you,” he said, resolutely ignoring the warmth spreading though his chest, “and <em>Griffon’s Flight</em>? Really?” <em>Griffon’s Flight</em> was the ballad narrating Loog’s courtship of the Maiden of the Wind. It was full of long, flowing movements interspersed with sharp, aggressive steps denoting fighting. Terribly romantic according to most of <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Faerghus</span>. Unfortunately it was also Ingrid’s favorite dance and therefore the one dance their childhood quartet could all do in their sleep.</p><p>“Would you prefer <em>Teal and Blue</em>?” asked Dimitri, the smile audible in his voice. Felix pinched him. Dimitri laughed. As a musical piece involving a Blaiddyd and a <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Fraldarius</span> there were gratuitous opportunities for lifting and twirling. Stupid Blaiddyd strength. </p><p>“That’s for your coronation,” said Felix, “which had better happen soon.”</p><p>“If that is too difficult I suppose the <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Adrestrian</span> waltz would also suffice,” said Dimitri, stepping back to look at Felix, “I’m sure you remember the steps from <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Garreg</span> Mach.” </p><p>“Stop trying to injure my feet,” said Felix, eyeing the door. He could probably make it up the steps without becoming too winded. </p><p>“I had assumed you would lead,” said Dimitri, leaning against the door and giving him a great view of Dimitri’s stupidly big everything. Felix’s heart clenched when he saw how his pelt clung to those shoulders. As if it belonged there. Wait, he was blocking Felix’s exit. </p><p>“Of course I’m leading,” Felix began, then stopped when he saw the boar’s tiny smirk. Oh, Felix was going to win this. Most people danced with the boar prince for his status, not because he was good at it.  </p><p>“Fine. I want a proper sword from a port. Not one of your looted swords,” he said. </p><p>“Of course,” said Dimitri, as if Felix had charged him with a grave duty, despite the mirth in his eye, “would you prefer to pick it out yourself?” Felix huffed. He had to admit, if only to himself that maybe visiting a port market may be a bit too strenuous for him …and that the boar had an eye for quality weapons. </p><p>“Of course,” Felix echoed, “clear the deck. One <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Adrestrian</span> waltz, right now.” Dimitri inclined his head, so much fondness present in his single eye that Felix scooted back and hit his head against the headboard. The boar took a step forward until Felix glared. He sighed and left the room. Finally. </p><p>Felix paused to catch his breath at the top of the stairs. On the deck he could see Mercedes and Dimitri engaged in a silent, mulish stare off. Felix would wish Mercedes luck, but she was very much responsible for enforcing his bedrest. For once the boar’s stubbornness worked in Felix’s favor. At the sound of his approach they both turned. Mercedes smiled pleasantly. Felix repressed a shiver. Suddenly he could see the resemblance with her brother. </p><p>“Felix,” she said, “as the ship’s medic I would strongly suggest that you refrain from overexerting yourself and setting back your recovery.” Felix watched her evenly. Mercedes sighed.</p><p>“Since you insist on this foolishness and the captain has agreed I will trust that he can keep an eye on you,” she said, fixing Dimitri with a stern look until he nodded, “I do hope that I will not be forced to take drastic measures.” With that she climbed up the crow’s nest, resolutely ignoring the two of them in favor eating biscuits. </p><p>Dimitri executed a crisp bow borne of years of formal dancing. Felix’s heart fluttered. He stalked over grabbed Dimitri’s larger calloused hand and placed his free hand on Dimitri’s waist. He ruthlessly squashed the tiny thrill that went through him when he realized that there was actual softness under his hand. That hadn’t been the case the few times he had seen Dimitri clinging to his humanity before shedding it in favor of destroying Imperial soldiers. Dimitri was human for days at a time now. The knowledge ached. He had somehow acquired a crew. People to look after him that weren’t his childhood friends. And he hadn’t known. Felix exhaled. It didn’t matter. Dimitri was here. He wasn’t pushing Felix away now, even if he wasn’t quite in his right mind. Felix could work with this.</p><p>Dimitri began to hum <em>The River Fleuve</em> and Felix began to move. One-two-three, one-two-three. Dimitri’s voice was smooth if not particularly melodic. Good enough, he supposed. Perhaps he shouldn’t have faltered when Dimitri actually followed his lead. The lone blue eye narrowed, watching for the first sign of fatigue. Felix kept his gaze on Dimitri’s shoulder. The boar prince’s steps were the result of rote repetition. Felix… Felix danced like he fought. Resolutely, gracefully. Footwork grounded in swordplay, for all that he was moving with a partner instead of against an opponent. After the opening steps Felix was reminded that Dimitri<em> knew</em> Felix, even now. Slowly, like the rising sun Dimitri’s steps became less wooden, his movements attuned to Felix’s lightest nudges and shifts. Felix felt raw, seen, like an oyster with its shell pried open. </p><p>Halfway through Felix’s breathing turned ragged. Dimitri glanced down but otherwise kept humming. His muscles were protesting with each turn he made. Unacceptable. Felix tapped into Dimitri’s pool of unused power. He hissed, unused to the four-point bond between them after nine years of ignoring it, first at <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Garreg</span> Mach and then because Dimitri was out of reach. Dimitri exhaled sharply, but didn’t stop Felix from pulling from his reserves. No, he never did, always leaving the connection wide open, waiting for Felix to make a move. Then again, Dimitri never used the bond either. Felix could feel the energy return to his limbs, for his feet to become steady again. He couldn’t stop a small sigh of relief from escaping.</p><p>“That's cheating Felix,” said the boar, planting his feet and refusing to move when Felix tried to continue the waltz. He might as well have been pushing a boulder. Felix tried to step back but the boar wouldn't let go of him either.</p><p>“Must you insist on delaying your recovery?” the boar growled, the tips of his fingers turning clawed. Felix hissed as they dug into his skin. The boar took a deep breath and slowly changed his fingers back. There was a smattering of blue scales on his neck.</p><p>“You never specified no magic,” he retorted, pushing futilely, “come on, this was your stupid challenge.” The boar had the audacity to sigh, as if Felix was the unreasonable one here. The next moment he was lifted off of his feet. </p><p>“Felix,” said Dimitri, too many emotions for his name to hold. </p><p>“Put me down,” said Felix, squirming in the iron grip. Dimitri pressed his forehead against Felix’s. That was— that was— Felix crumbled, leaning in and grabbing broad shoulders for support. Dimitri let out a soft, disbelieving laugh. He sounded like clear skies after the rain, unburdened in a way that he hadn’t been since <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Duscur</span> burned. He sounded like Dima. Felix was suddenly hyperaware of how they were sharing breaths, how the hand on his back felt like brand. If he tilted his mouth a few inches he could kiss that smiling mouth. </p><p>“Rest now, Felix,” said Dimitri, “we can continue this later.” Felix made a noise of protest when Dimitri moved away to adjust his grip. Dimitri huffed. They were halfway down the stairs before Felix recovered his wits. </p><p> "Put me down, I can walk,” he said, leaning back to glare at Dimitri. The boar just hummed and pressed Felix against his well-defined chest. Felix’s ear was pressed right above Dimitri’s heart. His heartbeat was very fainter than any human heart should be, easily drowned out by the pulses of Paraselene hanging around Felix’s neck. The combined steady beats washed over Felix like a prayer. Thump, thump, thump. Alive, alive, alive. Felix sagged in Dimitri’s hold. He could take a short break. He still had a dance to finish, and a sword to win. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>